Kagamine Len
Kagamine Len is a Vocaloid, or "vocalized android" living in Japan in the present day era. In a past life Len was a dog under the care of the child-soldier Irina who lived in Russia. After being shot, the dog's self was uploaded into Kagamine Len and, forgetting his memories, he lived a relatively normal life with his fellow Vocaloids Rin and Miku, crushing on Miku as an idol. Accidentally regaining his memories again, he also gives Rin back her memories as Irina and brings himself, as well as everyone else, into a mess of complications. History In the Russia Era Len was originally a stray dog adopted by Irina, who grew to love his master over time. On one occasion, she gave the dog to her comrade to take care of him while she worked as an agent for Putin. Anxious to see his master, he broke loose and stole her comrade's yellow scarf as he ran to Irina's side. Accidentally threatening to reveal Irina's comrade as a traitor in the process, the boy shot the dog and the animal lost consciousness. *He was uploaded Part 1 Beginning his new life as a Vocaloid, Len was released to his producer and met his fellow Vocaloid Kagamine Rin. At some point during this, his memories of his past life were removed and placed in a disk for safekeeping, leaving Len an innocent individual unaware of the details of his past. He also took up a hobby of pickpocketing from people. Over time, he also learned about the Vocaloid idol Hatsune Miku and developed a crush on her, often making this crush plain to an irritated Rin. Len would, meanwhile, be repeatedly called by Rin and refused to answer the phone, complaining that it was too tiresome to do so. At some point, unable to obtain Miku and uninterested in Rin, Len entered into a relationship with the yaoi manga character Abe-san. After trying and failing to forget Miku, he became depressed and began purchasing and smoking weed from Ronald. Later on, as Valentine's Day arrived, Len was approached by Rin with a small box in her hands containing a piece of chocolate she'd made for him. As Len was urged to eat, he heard her say that it was made with gunpowder and hesitated. Threatened by a red Rin to eat or she would chop him up, call Putin, and arrest him, Len ate the chocolate. As a result he malfunctioned and saw hallucinations of Ronald and Abe. After malfunctioning Len forgot his distaste for Rin and decided to give up trying to get Miku's attention; he also understood that he would need to get a backup disk to repair his malfunction. Some time afterwards, Len received a phone call from Rin and listened as she asked him to meet her by the cherry trees. Len excitedly agreed and made the date, intending to woo her after having given up on Hatsune Miku. When he arrived, he saw Rin dressed in a grey Russian outfit and standing with a red shovel under the falling cherry blossoms, the supposedly dead Ronald McDonald nearby. He then helped her bury Ronald and avoided the police. After following Rin back to her house, Len was taken in by her and given an "initiation ceremony" as she planned to teach him survival skills. He then bore it as the more violent Vocaloid brushed his teeth for him, slashed at him with a knife, and kicked him repeatedly as part of this instruction. When Rin asked Len to go buy sugared natto for her to eat, he obediently left to go buy it. At some point during this, Len stole what he thought was Rin's bag and found a backup disk inside; hoping to restore himself from earlier, he inserted the disk and began to slowly get his memories back. He also decided to smoke weed during this time. Not too long after, Len was arrested by the authorities and imprisoned along with Rin. After being processed and tried under juvenile laws, the two were released and were scolded before being allowed to go. The two later walked together from Shibuya Station. As they walked, Len made clear his continued interest in Miku and was threatened by Rin. At some point afterwards, the two began attending Miku's Junior High school. Part 2 After inserting his disk, Len had realized that the disk actually contained all the memories of his past life in Russia, and that the bag he'd stolen actually belonged to their uploader. Realizing he was the dog and not Rin's former comrade, he also became horrorified to see his role in Irina's suicide and began to blame himself. Despite this, he continued to attend school regularly with Miku and Rin. One day, Len was told by Rin to meet her behind the school after class for an important talk and arrived late. When he greeted the girl, he listened as Rin threatened him for being late and then asked him what he thought of her efforts to become an idol. Seeing her acting like Miku, even to the point of pulling her hair into pigtails, Len responded that it was bad. After leaving the scene, Len procured and smoked weed from Ronald all alone. Lying drugged, he bemoaned his role in Irina's suicide and how they couldn't be together, repeating that it was all his fault as he slipped into a dream-like stupor. At some point during this, Len befriended Ronald McDonald and was deceived by the clown for his own ends towards Rin. Over time as they attended school, Len watched Rin become more successful and happy in her new life, even joining school council, while he continued his relationship with Abe. Sometime later, Abe told him one on occasion that they wouldn't be able to meet and Len, depressed, went to Suidoubashi's betting station to bet on horses at the racetrack. While there, he listened to Hatsune Miku's song on the radio. As the radio went haywire and continued cutting out, he again ruminated on how he'd regained his memories of before and that he had the means to give Rin back her old memories too. Although knowing it was selfish, he decided to give Rin her memories back and mulled over smoking his weed before running to find her. Catching her near an amusement park, Len pulled her into a hug and, in the process, plugged the USB into Rin's headphones. Immediately after, Len heard Rin tell him to take his hands away and he complied. Standing back from her, Len watched in astonishment as she remarked on her memories returning. Becoming indecisive, he looked away and worried over what he had done by giving her memories back and realized he had been deceived by Ronald. Becoming distant from Rin even as she held her hand out to him, he insulted himself and bemoaned that he couldn't be satisfied by just living. In the next moment, Len was startled out of his dark mood by Rin, up close to him, asking him what he was saying. As she tried to get Len to look at her again, he continued to look away until hearing Rin call his eyes garbage. Angered, he looked back and heard her remark that his eyes could still shine. As she again enticed him to take her hand, Len finally joined his hand with Rin's and looked in her eyes. The two then shared a romantic moment in the park together before going home. Part 3 An indeterminate amount of time later, Len noticed that Miku had gone missing and decided to look for her; eventually he found her holed up in her room watching the TV. Sitting down to watch with her, the two watched Rin sing Assassin!, broadcasted on live television. Afterwards the other Vocaloid heard Miku despairing over herself in the wake of Rin's success and claiming she was nothing; determined to reassure her, Len pointed out that he was here, a fan of hers, and that back in Russia both he and Rin had enjoyed her songs. Although admitting he didn't understand this world, he stated that since he was here he would cheer her up. Len then offered for them both to drink sake and tell Habu stories to cheer her up. Afterwards, however, Len listened as Miku rebuked his offer and told him to leave. At some point after Rin called Miku's house, Len went out and got dressed in a Santa suit as he prepared to meet her, hoping to impress her with his Christmas outfit based on her song. He also took a bag and put a pike inside, intending to eat it later. Arriving at the scene, however, Len saw a tall dark figure shooting at Rin and he raced to save her. Kicking the gun out of his grasp, he then told Rin to run and said that she would be able to escape alone, himself not needing any help. Left with the figure, Len watched him kneeling on the ground and took note of his disturbingly red eyes. *The story continues Afterwards, Len returned to his dorm and changed out of the Santa costume; during that time, he saw several layers of Rin's clothing scattered about the entryway. He received a Skype instant message from Miku asking where he was and excitedly messaged back if it really was her; given no reply from the diva, he more seriously answered that he was in his dorm. Asked where Rin was, Len explained how her clothes, sans underwear, were here while Rin wasn't and questioned why Miku had asked. As Miku called him an idiot and messaged cryptically about Rin being "separated", Len asked her what she was talking about and only learned Miku planned to go to Suidoubashi. He messaged back that, although he didn't understand, he would go meet her if she was there. Told to hurry up and not interfere, Len put on another hooded jacket and the red scarf and went out into the growing winter storm. *The story continues Part 4 Now inside the data world, Len received a new coat similar to the one Irina's comrade wore. He then resolved to start searching until he found Rin. As he did so, he thought about how scared he was to be responsible for Rin running out of time as a Vocaloid and thought sadly about his past fixation with his old dog life. Spotting Rin in the distance, he ran towards the girl before being fired at by Camui, the figure suddenly appearing while the bullet missed Len. As the assassin taunted him for pointlessly being there, Len said that he wasn't a dog and snapped that maybe Camui was, before explaining that he would fight because it was Rin's wish. He listened to Camui call himself and Irina pathetic as he explained their past lives; dismissing his statements, Len told him to shut up and mused that Camui also needed what he was going to give Rin. He then added that a dog would also need it. Accepting that he wouldn't be able to change Rin's fate, he nonetheless decided to give her a final happiness by defeating Camui. Reaching this conclusion, Len ran at Camui and attempted to wrestle him, before being quickly overwhelmed by the other Vocaloid; as Camui began trying to break him with his body, Len reflected on all the things that had once misguided him in the past. Saying farewell to "Irina", Len threw Camui off with the Atomic Suplex Hold and smashed him against the ground, defeating his nemesis once and for all. As he saw Rin's self disappear in front of his eyes, Len's android body began crying outside the data world. Awakening back into the real world, Len stood and saw Rin sitting up on the floor, staring blankly with her personality vanished. Looking over to Miku, he saw the idol still "asleep" and realized that he was all alone. He then took the blank slate Rin out of Miku's house and walked with her to Shibuya station, Sugamo station, the racetrack, Studio Alta, Suidoubashi Station, and then continued going through the city. As the blank Rin stopped and stared at him, he looked at her without any expression and then continued walking behind. Thinking of how she would never return to the old Rin, Len stopped and stared ahead, thinking of all that had happened. Gradually becoming agonized by the situation, Len bent forward and started crying over the loss of Rin and Miku, muttering that the only one left was the dog with his tail between his legs. As Len then thought about how much Rin meant to him, he looked back up and began to walk again. Realizing he wanted to be strong like Rin once was, Len began running to catch up with the blank Rin and raced even faster to meet up with her. Finally catching the Vocaloid near the Tokyo Dome, he pulled her into a hug and then in the next moment felt her arms around him in turn. Len trembled and then hugged her closer, beginning to blush, and quickly said that he loved her. Traits Personality After being uploaded as a Vocaloid, Len originally acted as a noncomittal and fickle teen; although friends with Rin, he preferred to chase after the more glamorous Hatsune Miku and even got into a relationship with an older man when unable to win her heart. Even as he grew to love Rin, Len continued to be a fan of the other Vocaloid and would be shy when approached by her. Additionally, rather than face his problems he would use weed to forget about them. Compounding this personality was Len's inability to stand up for himself when bullied or attacked by Rin; he also had insecurities that were exacerbated by learning he had originally been a dog and the cause of Irina's suicide. As a result, he was often self deprecating. As a carry-over from his mischevious life as a dog, Len was also a delinquent and occasionally acted on his own interests without thinking of the consequences to other people. As part of this he would pickpocket and steal as a hobby, and stole Rin's bag without any compunctions in order to find his backup disk. Later on he continued stealing, taking Camui's wallet following their first confrontation. He would also regularly skip Junior High, take illegal drugs like weed, gamble, and do other felonious activities. Over time, as his relationship with Rin developed Len began to act more maturely and take responsibility for himself. He also began working to protect the people he cared for, rather than just showing off, and as an example was unafraid facing Camui in order to give Rin her "happy ending". As part of this maturity, after Irina disappeared in the data world and the Rin he knew was lost forever, Len was able to move on from his grief and resolved to be a stronger person from that point on, receiving closure with her blank self. Skills and Abilities Being a Vocaloid, Len was stronger and able to take more abuse than the average person; similarly, he was skilled at wrestling and able to defeat the much larger Camui on two separate occasions, despite the latter being better armed. As noted by Rin, Len had a distinct wrestling style apart from hers and made particular use of the Atomic Suplex Hold technique. This skill at fighting also extended to being able to dispatch an opponent with a high-kick if taking them by surprise, and making use of unconventional weapons like a pike fish. He was also incredibly fast, having even won an award for his speed. As a Vocaloid, Len was an extremely capable electronic singer and had the potential to be a popular idol, although not acting on that potential. He was also able to tap into Despite his other abilities, however, Len was sometimes slow-witted and was, by his own admission, unable to understand many things about the world and his situation with Rin. Due to this he would sometimes gravely misread a situation and act inappropriately or fail to pick up on cues from other people. Making up for these shortcomings he was tenacious and, when properly encouraged, would never give up. Appearance Due to the circumstances of his becoming a Vocaloid, Len looked almost identical to Rin in terms of height, color, and facial structure. He had bright blue eyes, pale clean skin, and blond hair tied back in a ponytail with messy, spiky bangs. As typical for a Vocaloid, Len had a white headset attached to his head that had yellow lights, into which a USB drive or disk could be inserted to change or update his programming. Originally Len wore his typical Act 1 Vocaloid costume with a white short-sleeved shirt and yellow tie with detached black sleeves, black shorts, white shoes, and black legwarmers. Rather than the front of his short sporting an F-clef, however, as in Crypton's official design, Len's shirt front has Rin's G-clef in black. During school hours or when skipping school, Len would wear his school uniform of a white dress shirt, a yellow tie, yellow and white sneakers, and yellow plaid slacks. In cold weather, he would wear a thick auburn winter jacket over the uniform. On one occasion Len dressed up in a Santa outfit, complete with a big bag, but neglected to put on his beard. Going out to meet with Miku later, Len put on heavy blue pants and a grey winter coat with a hood, as well as the red scarf he received in his first battle with Camui. He would continue to wear this outfit for the rest of the series, save for in the data world where he took on the appearance of Irina's former comrade. Relationships Kagamine Rin Len's fellow Vocaloid and friend. Len had a special connection to Rin from the beginning due to his past life as Irina's dog, becoming a Vocaloid with her because of the strength of their connection. With his memories gone, he instead labored under the assumption that they had both fought together in Russia and believed this was the basis of their connection. Despite this, Len initially found Rin's attempts to get his affection tiresome and preferred pursuing the more popular and well-mannered Hatsune Miku. After the incident where Rin gave him chocolate and he gave up on Miku, Len began to show interest in Rin as a second romantic option, despite her regular physical abuse and verbal threats towards him whenever he slipped up. He would continue to have this romantic view of her through his other relationships with Abe-san or his desired relationship with Miku. After receiving his memories again, Len's relationship with her became complicated by his love for her as a dog and the guilt that accompanied his memory of her suicide. Because of this they began to grow distant and he missed the old Rin, Irina, that he knew as a dog. Trying to base their relationship on his old love for Irina, Len nonetheless had trouble saying he loved her and was unable to form the deep connection with her he craved. He eventually realized that he would have to let the past go and became resolved to send Rin off with a smile in the data world, finally being able to express his feelings for her but missing her terribly when she was gone. Hatsune Miku A fellow Vocaloid. While also enjoying Hatsune Miku's songs from his past life, Len as a Vocaloid came to have a strong crush on the popular and well-mannered Miku due to her beauty and talent as an idol, finding her a more novel and exciting love interest than Rin. Len's unrequited crush on Miku lead to him experiencing much depression as he was unable to win her heart, trying to pretend he'd gotten over her by playing around with the likes of Rin and Abe-san. *There's more Camui Len's nemesis. From before Len was a Vocaloid, he had held a special disliking for Camui's past self, as both the one who shot him and the one partially responsible for Irina's suicide. In the Vocaloid era, before knowing his true identity Len opposed Camui because of his targeting of Rin and found him a scary individual, in terms of his cruelty as well as physically. *There's more Abe-san Len's lover. At some point Len entered into a relationship with the older man as a means of taking his mind off Miku, continuing to date him during the times he tried to get Miku or Rin's affections. When depressed over his true nature after receiving his memories back, he would also use Abe-san to take his mind off everything, only to get even more depressed when the older man wasn't able to meet with him. After starting up his romance with Rin after their date in the amusement park, Len appeared to stop seeing Abe-san. The Uploader Len and Rin's producer. Len had a low opinion of his producer; he, like Rin, found him "base", likely due to his failure to make either Rin or himself popular as Vocaloids. *There's more Trivia Notes *In January 2010, Len won third place in the "Favorite Putin-P Series character" poll held on Putin-P's blog. Curiosities Gallery Concept Art= Len and Rin.jpg|An early conceptual sketch of Len with Rin by Shiuka EarlyLenArt.jpg|An early illustration of Len's junior high outfit LenConcept.jpg|Concept art of Len's junior high uniform by Shiuka |-| Part 1= Choko_Ageru_4.png|Len in his Vocaloid outfit in I'll Give You Chocolate! Teethbrushing.jpg|Len in a panel from I'm Happy! |-| Part 2= All_Together_Part_2.png.jpg|A depressed Len in Not Together If_We_Meet_Again.jpg|Len shown in If We Meet Again☆ Kienai_Hitomi_2.png|Len in The Eyes That Don't Vanish. |-| Part 3= Ansatsusha_1.png|Len with Miku in Assassin! Nothing_1.png|Len in The One Who's Nothing. GoodbyetotheDream_3.jpg|Len in his Santa suit from Goodbye to the Dream☆ OtherSideoftheMirror_3.PNG|Len fighting Camui in The Other Side of the Mirror＞ LiarFlashback.jpg|A flashback of Len from Who's the Liar? Jama_Shinaide_2.png|Len from Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ Genkaku_3.png|Len in A Place to Chat Genkaku_5.png|A doodle of Len. |-| Part 4= Broken_Mirror_1.jpg|Len in the data world from The Broken Mirror. SleepingLen.jpg|The "sleeping" Len in Goodbye to You★ AtomicSuplexLen.jpg|A flashback of Len fighting Camui in With the You I Can't See. Dec2.jpg|Len in In Your Eyes. |-| Albums= Album1Len.jpg|Len smoking in the Putin-P Part 1 album booklet Album2Len.jpg|Len in the Putin-P Part 2 album booklet Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Vocaloid Era